The present invention pertains to septic systems and, more particularly, to a filter system for use in a septic system tank.
Domestic septic systems generally include a boxlike underground concrete tank into which wastes are deposited and where they are subjected to bacterial action. Normally, the tank is partly filled with liquid on top of which floats a so-called "scum layer" of solid and semi-solid waste matter. The vertical location of the scum layer changes over time as the amount of liquid in the tank fluctuates. A second layer of solid or semi-solid matter rests on the bottom of the tank.
Liquid from the tank is passed to an underground distribution box where the flow is divided between a number of underground feeder lines. The feeder lines distribute the liquid throughout a leach field, allowing it to ultimately return to the water table.
In order to avoid clogging of the feeder line openings or damage to the leach field, it is important that the scum and other solid or semi-solid matter be retained in the tank and prevented from entering into the liquid distribution system. To some extent, this may be accomplished by placement of the tank outlet in the comparatively clear liquid beneath the scum layer and above the tank bottom. However, due to the ever changing location of the scum level, this solution can not be wholly successful. Attempts have also been made to filter the liquid leaving the tank. Such attempts are ultimately frustrated, however, by scum clogging the filter pores.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel filter system for use in a septic system tank which effectively filters outflow from the tank while avoiding clogging.
It is also an object to provide such a filter system which may be used in septic systems of differing capacities and flow rates.
Another object is to provide such a filter system which is inexpensive to fabricate and readily installed in the tank.
Still another object is to provide such a filter system wherein the filter may be readily removed for cleaning or replacement.